1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Small electronic components such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like, generally include a body formed of a dielectric material, internal electrodes disposed within the body, and external electrodes disposed on surfaces of the body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes. Among such electronic components, capacitors have been widely used as electronic components in mobile communications devices such as computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), cellular phones, and the like, due to advantages thereof such as small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, and the like.
Recently, a technology (a surface-mounting technology (SMT)) for surface-mounting a small electronic component on a circuit board in a limited amount of space and a technology for embedding a small electronic component in a circuit board have been actively developed. To this end, a technology for significantly reducing sizes and thicknesses of electronic components while maintaining existing levels of performance thereof has been demanded.